


Life After the Agency

by arosetosomeone



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/arosetosomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Annie decide after Auggie told her to trust her instincts? Post Season 5 finale because it just left me feeling unsettled and I had to settle those feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After the Agency

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know that this is a little different than my usual Covert Affairs fanfic presence but that season finale! I had to do something because while I like the idea of Annie and McQuaid together it's more of like a small fling thing than a lasting relationship between Annie and Auggie, which should totally happen. So this is just a little one shot to get these feelings and such out of my system.

"Got it." Annie whispered and there was one last hug and a goodbye and her best friend was gone. She already missed him with great intensity.

Joan had asked her to come back to the agency but without Auggie there, she declined the offer. The older woman told her that there was always a spot in Langley if she changed her mind. Annie smiled and thanked her before leaving, promising to keep in touch.

The next few weeks, she tried to move on with Ryan. What they had was special, they had a strong connection, it was just their life outside of the field was nothing special. They always seemed to only ever work well in the field and she didn't want that. Was it too much to ask to have both?

So she said goodbye and packed up and moved out to California. She saw her sister and her nieces and she couldn't be happier than to be reunited with her family. She missed them so much and she couldn't wait to catch up. She stayed in California, living in a nice studio apartment above a coffee shop, doing freelance work translating.

Three years passed and Annie loved her new life. It was nice. She served her country and others and now she was serving herself and she couldn't be happier. She still missed Auggie, she would never not, but that didn't mean she couldn't find some happiness for herself. She would get post cards from time to time, telling her everything that he had seen, some of them wondering how she would have described the sights and which places she would like to see. She had to clamp down on the hope those words brought up because he was with someone else and she should really start looking for someone again or her sister's dinner set ups would start soon.

A few months later, Annie was getting ready for a date, someone her sister set her up with. She had known the set ups would start soon but she just couldn't find it in herself to get back out there. As she had just finished applying her lip gloss, there was a knock on the door. Annie checked the time, a small frown crossing her features. She still had an hour before her date was supposed to pick her up. She looked through the peep hole and the frown quickly grew into a wide grin. She opened the door and crushed the man to her, both of them stumbling from the force of it.

"Easy there, Walker, wouldn't want to ruin this dress you're wearin'." Auggie teased as he returned the hug.

She giggled, pulling back a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course. Does there have to be another reason?" He asked, and Annie swore his eyes sparkled.

Annie smiled. "No. I just have to make a quick phone call then I'll show you around, okay?"

"Sure. I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?"

"Not at all."

Annie called her date and canceled, she had an even better one waiting for her in her living room. She showed him around, and they were soon sitting on her couch, drinking tea and catching up. He and Natasha had found closure and had went their separate ways after they came back to the States. He's been doing freelance computer work, helping with computer security and things of that nature.

"So what made you decide to come out here?" Annie asked once there was a pause in the conversation.

"Well, you see, there's this girl, who still wears the same perfume ever since I've met her and I couldn't find myself to continue on without her by my side. So I came to California to ask her if she would like to try this us thing again because I feel like we were sort of robbed the first time. So, what'd ya say?"

Annie smiled wide and threw her arms around her. "Yes. I say yes."

A year later, Annie Walker became Annie Anderson and they couldn't be anymore happier.


End file.
